COMPRENDIENDOTE
by Chibi.Diggory
Summary: El fin de una etapa se acerca y lo único que puedo hacer es ir comprendiéndote, y darme cuenta que eres lo que quiero. Advertencia ShonenAi
1. Situaciones

**Situaciones **

Era su ultima semana en la escuela, la graduación no tardaría en celebrarse, todos los chicos del último año estaban emocionados por el hecho de que pronto pasarían a una nueva etapa, sin embargo un joven castaño se encontraba con dudas. Su sueño siempre había sido ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch, y participar en el campeonato mundial (o liga profesional) junto con los mejores del mundo, llegar a ser reconocido como el mejor portero que ha jugado en algún equipo y compartir la gloria del triunfo con un equipo profesional, sin embargo ahora su mente estaba en duda¿cómo podría llegar a sus metas si en 7 años de escuela solo pudo dirigir a su equipo una vez a la victoria?; y es más eso solo lo logró gracias a que Potter había ingresado a su equipo.

Harry era su más valioso jugador y al pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo hizo que apretara las manos contra los libros que sostenía, pues la rabia que sintió en aquel momento cumbre del juego se revivió en todas las fibras de su cuerpo llenándolo de ira, ver a Harry caer por los dementores y saber perdido el juego al ver la snitch en manos del capitán Hufflepuff era algo demasiado humillante, tan cerca estaban…. Y en ese momento todo se vio perdido.

Camino por los pasillos del colegio hacia el campo de juego donde entrenaría por última vez; en su camino se encontró con una chica a la cual reconoció como Katie Bell su compañera de equipo. Esta al verlo tan pensativo se acerco a el, intentando animarlo en lo que ella creía ser un rasgo de tristeza.

-Sigues pensando en eso, cierto?

El chico asintió ante la pregunta de la jugadora mientras ella le tomaba del hombro con familiaridad.

-Pero por que te martirizas?… eres el mejor capitán de todos y eso es conocido en la escuela.

-Si es así por que demonios no salimos invictos? Además todo es gracias a Harry –en las palabras del mayor se podía notar la decepción que sentía, y la humillación que el mismo se estaba inflingiendo.

-Suerte…-dijo sin interés- a veces la suerte mata al resto de los factores en un juego, pero míralo así… pronto te graduaras y dejaras los campeonatos escolares para ir por algo mas grande… además solo fue un partido la copa esta en nuestras manos.

-Sabes que… ya no quiero hablar de eso… suficiente tengo con la graduación y todo.

La chica asintió ante su necio capitán y sin mas se dirigió, junto al castaño, a lo que seria el último entrenamiento oficial de aquel equipo de Quidditch.

La semana trascurrió entre exámenes y preparativos para la graduación, Oliver cada vez tenia mas dudas sobre lo que seria su futuro, confiaba que todo lo que dejaría atrás mejoraría; Angelina ahora seria la capitana y confiaba que haría un mejor papel que el suyo, el cual sentía había sido mediocre; deseaba que ella venciera a todos los contrincantes, ganándoles limpiamente cada copa en los años que le restara, y también deseaba que no sintiera lo que el sintió cuando injustamente, alguien se lo arrebata.

Tan sumido estaba en los exámenes y sus pensamientos, que prácticamente le tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que en dos días seria su graduación y no había visto absolutamente nada; y es que, aunque no le interesaba la fiesta, era un hecho imprescindible su asistencia, pues como capitán del equipo de la casa Gryffindor tendría que hacer acto de presencia.

Oliver caminaba entre los pasillos para ir a su última clase de pociones, cuando escuchó a un grupo de chicos hablando y riendo; al observarlos noto que era un grupo de Hufflepuff entre los que figuraba Cedric, capitán del equipo de Quidditch quien ante los ojos del castaño había destruido la oportunidad de Gryffindor de llevarse la copa invictamente; hecho que lo disgustaba visiblemente. Camino pasando a lado de ellos con un rostro serio intentando disimular su desagrado ante toda la situación, sin embargo Oliver estaba tan decidido a esconder su enojo por aquel chico que no noto como este lo observaba curioso al igual que en otras ocasiones , tratando de descifrar la actitud que tenia.

Llego a prisa a su última clase, la cual compartía con los Slytherins. Se mantuvo en la puerta unos segundos observando donde podría sentarse, sin embargo todos los pupitres estaban ocupados con excepción de uno el cual casualmente era junto de Marcus Flint. Ante eso y con un gesto de desagrado se giro con el propósito de irse de la clase, pues al final de cuentas sabia que era el último día y tomarla o no, no le afectaría en nada.

-¿Llega tarde y ya se retira señor Wood?– la ponzoñosa voz del profesor de pociones se hizo notar con su impecable sardonismo e incisividad- supongo que ha de pensar que como es su última clase puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana o es que acaso cree que ya no les puedo enseñar mas? De ser así, Usted me subestima. 50 puntos menos… por subestimar la importancia de mi clase.

Ante las rastreras palabras de Snape los de la casa de la serpiente comenzaron a reírse sin disimulo alguno, burlándose del joven castaño.

-Siéntese. –ordenó el mayor haciendo que Wood obedeciera al instante y ocupara el pupitre junto a Marcus, el cual aun reía.

-Hey, Wood… perdedor en el Quidditch y no satisfecho con eso, humillado por Snape. Que buena manera de clausurar tu vida de estudiante en Hogwarts.- Marcus era fiel a su casa pues como Slytherin, era rastrero, analizaba cada punto débil de sus víctimas y sabía el momento exacto para atacar, además conocía muy bien el punto débil de su Némesis, sabia que Oliver era el tipo de chico con el que era o todo o nada, por lo que el Slytherin se relamió los labios esperando que sus venenosas palabras enojaran al Gryffindor y este de nuevo perdiera puntos para su casa.

-Al menos no soy tan cobarde como tu que no te atreves a enfrentarme sin que Snape este cerca. O me equivoco Marcus?

Marcus no se esperaba esa reacción, por primera ves el chico impulsivo ahora le había invertido sus palabras haciendo que enrojeciera de ira al escucharlo, este había dado justo en el clavo y cuando Marcus iba a reclamarle al capitán Gryffindor solo pudo escuchar lo que este seguía diciendo.

-Si quieres demostrar que no lo eres… después de Pociones en los salones abandonados .. Podemos poner las cosas en su lugar… si no… simplemente.. Disfruta este momento de victoria por que nunca más se repetirá.

Y tras decir aquello Oliver ignoró por completo a Flint.

Transcurrió la clase y al termino de esta Oliver como valiente Gryffindor se dirigió a las aulas vacías en espera a que Marcus se presentara, pasaron algunos minutos y este no se presentaba, cuando estuvo a punto de salir la puerta se abrió dando lugar al Slytherin, el cual sonreía con malicia.

-Veo que iba en serio Wood.

- Tan en serio como siempre; nunca voy en broma Marcus.

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras – tras decir aquello, Marcus trono los dedos haciendo que pasaran 2 sujetos mas de su casa.

-Haré que te arrepientas de lo dicho, estúpido.

Oliver se sorprendió al ver a Marcus con dos personas mas con varita en mano, se sintió ingenuo al creer que si quiera por una vez en su vida Flint seria justo.

Oliver reconoció a cada chico que acompañaban a Marcus, estos también pertenecían al último año y eran conocidos como los más fuertes en hechizos de ataques de su casa

Ante aquello Wood vio con odio al otro chico a la vez que su mente planeaba como zafarse de esa situación riesgosa.

-Maldita serpiente- siseo con desprecio el castaño y tras esas ultimas palabras comenzó a ser el blanco de los hechizos de los Slytherins, Oliver trataba de defenderse pero no podía si quiera sacar la varita; Marcus y los demás se ensañaban a cada hechizo que daban, llevando con esto que los labios del castaño se partieran y su nariz comenzara a sangrar además de masacrarle las costillas y el abdomen haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Oliver no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo sabía que poco a poco cedía ante el dolor inflingido por aquellos chicos dejando que sus fuerzas le dejaran y su cuerpo fuera cada vez mas lastimado.

-Expelliarmus! – tras oír aquello lo siguiente que Flint pudo ver, fue como uno de sus amigos era desarmados y arrojado hacia una de las paredes del aula. Los Slyterins restantes instintivamente voltearon a observar de donde provino aquel hechizo y sujetando sus varitas con fuerza fueron presas de un nuevo ataque.-Petrificus totalis!

-Yo que ustedes lo suelto ahora mismo –se escucho en amenaza- no sea que penosamente esto les cause problemas un día antes de su graduación. Seria tan… Lamentable y … Humillante.- el chico lucia amenazador pero aun así Marcus no vaciló en dar la cara al ser el único con su varita y no petrificado.

-No te atreverías Diggory.-

-Ya lo hice Flint… y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente, así que no me pongas a prueba.

Los chicos observaron a Diggory en busca de un solo rasgo de duda, pero este no lo tenia, con varita en mano se veía que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese con tal de ponerle fin a esa situación. No podían tomarse a la ligera lo que el Hufflepuff decía pues su rectitud y honestidad era reconocida en cualquiera de las casas de Hogwarts. Ante aquello y por miedo a las represalias, el chico victima del Expelliarmus de Cedric se olvido del castaño en el suelo junto con su propio compañero petrificado y abandonó el salón; Marcus intento ir tras el pero el chico de ojos azules le evito el paso sujetándolo de la camisa.

-Te pareció divertido no? Escucha mis palabras… esto no se queda así

-Tú no puedes hacer nada niño bueno, así que no vengas con amenazas.

-Yo no amenazo Flint- aseguro sin un dejo de duda.

Marcus al ver aquel rostro el cual siempre lucia apacible ahora enojado y tan fuera de carácter se guardo cualquier comentario sobre lo dicho y simplemente dejo el lugar tras haber sido liberado.

Oliver mientras tanto comenzaba a reincorporarse sujetándose el abdomen; se hincó sobre el piso sin notar como aquel joven se acercaba a el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto tratando de ayudar al otro a incorporarse

-No debiste meterte.-la voz de Oliver sonaba enojada- Este no era tu asunto.

-Y tu que sabes de mis asuntos. – Intento sujetar al chico para que este se incorporara, pero rápidamente Oliver lo empujo para el mismo ponerse de pie y observarlo- no se te olvide que soy prefecto…

-Y capitán de Quidditch y mejor promedio de tu casa y el chico con un futuro brillante y quien sabe que mas cosas de niño bueno, pero sabes que? … también eres quien se aprovecho de la situación y gano injustamente el juego. Así que guárdate esa actitud de niño bueno y déjame en Paz –Wood vio con resentimiento al chico y sin dejar que este le ayudara se alejo del salón dejándolo solo.

Cedric se puso de pie ante los actos de Oliver y sin ayudarlo lo siguió en el camino hacia su casa por si algo pasaba, el trayecto fue silencioso, Oliver estaba adolorido por los ataques pero trataba de no demostrarlo frente al chico que aunque no lo veía sabía que le estaba siguiendo.

-Deja de seguirme, no necesito a un niñero como tú, puedo llegar solo-

Y aunque las palabras de Oliver eran dichas con un resentimiento notorio Cedric no decía nada, pues sabia que aunque el no había hecho absolutamente nada para que Oliver le odiara este lo hacia o al menos eso aparentaba.

Pronto ambos chicos se vieron frente al acceso de la casa del león y ahí fue cuando por primera vez Oliver se giro a observar al que había sido su sombra en todo el recorrido.

-¿Qué no escuchaste¡Déjame en paz!. –y sin mas recito las palabras claves haciendo que el retrato le diera acceso

Cedric camino hacia el cuadro de acceso por donde el castaño había pasado, poso su mano en el marco y lo acaricio sintiendo el calado que este poseía, aquella caricia parecía una añoranza como si deseara que la testarudez del otro chico cayera ante sus intentos de acercarse. El Hufflepuff se quedo en el acceso parado el suficiente tiempo como para que Oliver llegara a su recámara, y al no haber movimientos extraños supuso que todo estaría bien por lo cual se retiro.

Oliver subió pesadamente las escaleras, se sentía adolorido en cada punto donde los hechizos le habían alcanzado. Al llegar a la recamara y sosteniéndose el costado se recostó en su cama, y sin atenderse las heridas se dispuso a descansar, no quería ir a la enfermería y así ser interrogado por lo sucedido, ya tenia suficiente con que Marcus, los amigos de este y Diggory supieran de su actual estado.

-Estúpido Marcus.. Maldito niño bueno- el chico tomó la almohada que tenía en su cabeza y la coloco a su costado ejerciendo algo de presión, esperando que con eso el dolor mermara, estuvo un rato ejerciendo presión hasta que el cansancio le abatió y cayó dormido.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando sintió como algo lentamente le despertaba, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que a su lado se encontraba una lechuza de color café claro picoteándole la mano para que se despertara.

Se despabiló un poco y observó al pequeño animal el cual supuso había entrado por la ventana; en su pata tenia atada una nota y a su lado estaba un pequeño paquete.

Observó el paquete y se sorprendió al ver que la caja que contenía tenia grabado el escudo de la casa Hufflepuff, con un gesto de desagrado abrió la caja y al hacerlo observo como había una serie de frascos pulcramente acomodados; sacó uno y observó su contenido, a simple vista parecían pócimas de curación.

La lechuza que aun permanecía a su lado, nuevamente le picoteo el cuerpo intentando llamarle la atención.

-Si hombre, si ya entendí deja te quito eso- asentó la pócima y la caja en el buró alado de su cama y tomando a la lechuza entre sus manos la coloco en sus piernas y le desato con cuidado la nota, luego la acaricio y dejó que se fuera. Desdobló la nota con cuidado y la leyó, al principio de la misiva solo tenia unas cuantas instrucciones de cómo utilizar las pócimas del botiquín. Pero al final de esta hubieron unas cuantas palabras que realmente llamaron la atención del Gryffindor.

_Testarudo, usa lo que te envió._

_Atte: el niño bueno._

-Tenia que ser el niño bueno – masculló mientras arrugaba la nota con enojo inicial- y me dice a mi testarudo. – al recordar las palabras finales de la nota incluyendo la firma un dejo de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que guardaba la nota arrugada en uno de los cajones de su buró de noche. Tomó de nuevo el botiquín de la casa Hufflepuff y comenzó a untarse los medicamentos según las instrucciones dadas pues sabia que la mejor manera de evitar preguntas de sus heridas era acabando con ellas.

Cedric lejos de saber lo que había pasado con su paquete suponía lo que el chico castaño había hecho con el. Sentado a la orilla del lago negro enumeraba la manera en que su paquete había sido desechado; entre las teorías hipotetisadas estaban que lo arrojo junto con su lechuza o…

-Conociéndolo las pociones terminaron en el drenaje.

Se llevo la mano al rostro y se lo cubrió parcialmente imaginando como Oliver lo trataría después de haberle enviado pócimas curativas, sabia que si de por si Oliver estaba enojado con el tras ese gesto el enojo pasaría a otro plano. Justo meditaba en todo aquello y en como el mismo se comportaría cuando su lechuza planeo sobre él para luego descender a su lado, Cedric al verla la llamo y acariciándola reviso que no estuviera lastimada.

-Vaya, al menos no estas herida, sabia que a ti no te haría nada – Sonrió a la vez que la acariciaba en el pecho emplumado para luego el ponerse de pie- Venga vamos tu regresa a la lechucería, que yo tengo que reponer con trabajo lo que Madame Pomfrey me dio.

En las mazmorras un grupo de arrogantes Slytherin discutían; la discusión era tan acalorada que los menores de la casa no se atrevían si quiera a cruzar su sala común.

-Es un idiota. –dijo Marcus harto de la situación mientras golpeaba con rabia uno de los sofás del lugar- Esto no se queda así es niño nos la pagara.

-Conmigo no cuentes Marcus. Yo voy sobre seguro y quedar petrificado no estaba en mis planes, claramente dijiste… un chico.

-Y claro- Marcus miro enojado al chico de piel negra que le observaba- ¿Se suponía que yo debía saber que ese chico Hufflepuff se metería?

-Pudiste ser mas discreto he ir a lo seguro.-replico el moreno compañero de Marcus.

-¿Como tu huida al final?-replico Flint tomando al chico de la camisa

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera, no tenia mi varita y Diggory petrificaba a diestra y siniestra. Admítelo Marcus fue tu culpa

-Sea como sea hay que tomar venganza y eso no creo que este en duda- observo a ambos chicos que sentados en el largo sillón asintieron.

-Él tiene un punto a su favor, ya el año escolar finaliza, ya no hay oportunidades. –afirmo el moreno

-¿Es prefecto que no? –ambos chicos asintieron nuevamente- y ellos tiene derecho a ir a la graduación que no?

-¿Pero quien te asegura que ira? Además Flint la graduación estará repleta.

-Haciendo con eso que todo sea perfecto para la venganza.

Ambos chicos se extrañaron ante las palabras de Marcus y presos de la curiosidad se quedaron escuchando sus planes que a su parecer serian fácil de realizar y sin riesgos.

Continuara…


	2. ¿Estrechando o deshaciendo relaciones?

Dedicado a mis Betas.

El día antes de la cena de despedida, todos los estudiantes de séptimo año, ya habían rendido los últimos exámenes, mientras que los grados menores, presentaban el final ese día. La distribución de pruebas fue planeada por el director, como un favor especial para los que estaban por graduarse, pues sabía que los preparativos siguientes les llevarían mucho tiempo.

Después de que los chicos desayunaras, los carruajes comenzaron a partir en fila hacía Hogsmea, llenos de estudiantes de último grado que hacían bullicio por el grandioso día que pasarían, comprando y rememorando sus años de escuela.

Al llegar al poblado mágico, las primeras en bajar de los carruajes fueron las chicas de Hogwarts, las cuales corrieron inmediatamente hacía las tiendas en busca del atuendo perfecto, o de bonitos accesorios que complementaban el que ya poseían. Los aparadores lucían por la temporada vestidos de gala de todo tipo, desde los más sencillos de corte hasta los más estrafalarios ajuares para señoritas pretenciosas.

Los chicos por su parte caminaban con mas lentitud, sabiendo que las compras serian lo menos entretenido del día y esperando hacerlas rápido para poder luego ir a tomar algo a las tres escobas.

Muchos chicos, la mayoría Slytherin, se detuvieron en la tienda de bromas de Zonko observando con ansia las vitrinas en busca de alguna novedad para utilizar contra Filch su "apreciado celador", pues no solo ellos si no que toda la escuela sabía que si había un momento de desquite, era precisamente el ultimo día de Hogwarts.

Mientras se entretenían viendo las maravillas de los colchones provoca hemorroides, un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor entre lo que se figuraba Oliver (ya recuperado casi por completo de lo sucedido el día anterior) se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda para magos donde días antes habían encargado unas túnicas formales de las que solo faltaban algunos arreglos.

-Pero en serio.. ¿para que demonios estamos comprando estas cosas?- dijo un chico de piel negra que veía entre los aparadores, escogiendo una túnica negra la cual veía con una gesto de desagrado.

-En mi caso- aseguro su rubio compañero de labios rojos y ojos turquesa - es por que mi padre decidió formularme una entrevista con el Ministerio de Magia después de salir del colegio y me dice que para causar una buena imagen… nada como una túnica formal.

-¿Así que todos las estamos comprando para después del colegio?- habló Wood mientras escrutaban las vitrinas y los muestrarios sin encontrar algo a su gusto.

-Si... aunque no entiendo para que nos acompañaste si tu trabajo perfecto no requiere de un traje... ¡deberías ir a la tienda de escobas! o no sé... ¡talvez a la de aditamentos! –ante este comentario, los compañeros del castaño comenzaron a reír libremente, mientras que para Oliver eran ya normal que todos hicieran bromas sobre su gusto exagerado por el Quidditch, por lo que solo gesticulo una risa fingida para luego ignorar a sus compañeros, buscando entonces su túnica.

Miró y registró anaqueles sin encontrar algo de su agrado, pero cuando estaba a punto de desistir, pues detestaba las compras, sus ojos se posaron en una vitrina apartada, donde descansaba una caja blanca a medio envolver. Dentro de ella un hermoso traje que lucía tal y como el que había soñado usar en alguna entrevista en el Puddlemere United. Pidió permiso para tomarlo y poder admirarlo.

El corte era diferente al que usaban la mayoría de los muchachos, pues los hacía lucir ligeramente más robustos de lo que en realidad eran, al ser más estrecho en el pecho y la cintura. Instintivamente se colocó el traje, al mirarse al espejo se percató de que el traje parecía hecho para él, pues le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

Sus amigos le miraron, elogiando el que hubiese elegido finalmente el atuendo adecuado, pues a pesar de las bromas, ansiaban el momento de llegar a Las Tres Escobas, para la pequeña fiesta previa a la graduación que los chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf habían improvisado durante el viaje.

Pero al solicitar un traje del mismo modelo, Oliver se sorprendió al saber que era un atuendo único y al ya poseer dueño era imposible que lo adquiriera. Conformándose entonces con uno de corte similar, salió del lugar para comenzar con la verdadera diversión del día.

Madame Pomfrey había sido severa y le había castigado por haber tomado varias pociones la otra noche, pero finalmente se veía libre de eso y del último examen del año, lo que Cedric aprovechó para reunirse con sus compañeros de Quidditch, haciendo un pequeño partido extraoficial en el estadio.

Ya en el campo montó en su escoba, dio una patada fuerte al piso y se elevó rápidamente. Esta vez no quería ser el buscador, quería probar algo diferente, algo que tal vez le hiciera entender un poco más al chico Gryffindor.

-Yo seré el guardián… -aseguró el castaño, claro que, sus amigos ante estas palabras lo miraron extrañados, ser el guardián era algo que no muchos querían, ese era el puesto donde mas golpes se se recibían y menos gloria se sufría pues siempre se había sabido que si se gana es gracias al buscador.. y si se pierde es por el guardián que no evito los ataques del enemigo.

El chico que ocupaba el puesto de guardián voló hacia Cedric rápidamente. Se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a quitarse las protecciones para cedérselas a su capitán.

-Ced¿estás seguro de esto?) Siendo guardián estás limitado a solo un espacio, además de que...

-Está bien, no te preocupes –interrumpió al otro con una sonrisa, mientras se iba colocando las protecciones. –resultará interesante… ya lo verás.

El juego se ejecutó con las nuevas posiciones, y Diggory comenzó a entender que era difícil asumir la responsabilidad del guardián, sus manos pedían a gritos ir tras la snitch o siquiera anotar unos cuantos puntos. Esa desesperación por moverse hizo que, al final del juego comprendiera, que más difícil que ir tras la snitch a toda velocidad, era ser el guardián que lucha calladamente por proteger los aros sin poder dejar su puesto.

-Buen juego –afirmó tranquilo mientras se secaba un poco el sudor con la manga de su suéter y sus compañeros volaban hacia el. Se quitó las protecciones para devolvérselas al guardián oficial del equipo, pero cuando el chico pelirrojo las iba a tomar, Diggory le tendió la mano y se la apretó con fuerzan-tú, mi amigo... eres muy valioso para este equipo y aunque no lo digamos seguido… puedes estar seguro de que así es.

Todos los miembros del equipo lo miraron extrañados... en especial el pelirrojo guardián pero Cedric solo mantenía una sonrisa serena a la vez que apretaba aquella mano seguro de sus palabras. El sabía por que decía y hacia las cosas y no le importaba si los demás lo comprendían.

Con esto en la cabeza, el joven Hufflepuff guardó los aditamentos del juego mientras sus compañeros iban a los baños a refrescarse. Caminó por el campo hacia el cobertizo, arrastrando el baúl con el equipo, hasta guardarlo en su sitio. Se inclinó para abrirlo y tomó la snitch... no la había tocado durante todo el partido, la apretó en su palma con fuerza, lo necesitaba. Meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Entonces cerró el cofre y se dirigió a las duchas.

Para cuando Cedric hubo terminado de asearse ya el atardecer estaba en su última etapa, los rayos anaranjados entraban por las ventanas alumbrando con tenuidad los pisos. Los pasillos estaban en extremo silenciosos, los alumnos menores estaban descansando de los exámenes, y los mayores aun no habían regresado de su visita al pueblo mágico Hogsmeade. Aquella atmósfera era algo extraña, agradable por la quietud, pero horrible por la soledad.

Extrañamente el castaño no se dirigió a los dominios de su casa como siempre hacia tras un buen baño, si no que se mantuvo vagando por los pasillos sin dirección alguna esquivando de vez en cuando los intentos de Peeves de separarle las extremidades del cuerpo con una de las afiladas espadas que había tomado de las armaduras del colegio.

Así estuvo por algún tiempo hasta que una lechuza familiar para él atravesó el vano de la ventana de uno de los pasillos para posarse a sus pies con una caja.

-Vaya por poco y no estaba listo hoy¿cierto? –dijo suavemente para su compañero plumífero a la vez que se agachaba y tomaba el paquete, acariciándole el marrón pecho emplumado. La lechuza ante este gesto restregó su cabeza en la mano que le brindaba tan suave caricia, el ave voló hasta posarse en el brazo del chico.

Caminó hacia la ventana para liberar a su mascota, cuando estuvo en el borde, extendió el brazo y el ave remontó el vuelo hacía la lechucería. Sin dejar de observar los rojizos tonos del cielo, el joven de cabellos rubios se apoyó en la cornisa, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el paquete, cuando el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose llamó su atención, nuevamente los fantasmas hacían alboroto en los pasillos, matando con ello la silenciosa atmósfera.

Salió a los jardines y caminó por el pasillo que los rodeaba. Las antorchas comenzaban a encenderse tenuemente, brillando con más fuerza conforme la oscura noche se hacia presente y las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, sin embargo, no regresó a su casa, caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta tarde.

En el camino de Hogsmeade dentro de las carrozas sin caballos, los casi graduados regresaban exhaustos de su último viaje al pueblo mágico (y de la celebración improvisada en Las Tres Escobas). Algunos dormitaban en sus lugares mientras que otros se entretenían en charlas superfluas sobre temas comunes. Oliver formaba parte de este último grupo, pues no quería siquiera descansar y de nuevo agobiar su mente con pensamientos del futuro.

Sin embargo la charla había pasado de los últimos exámenes al controversial tema de las parejas que ellos habían mantenido durante el curso. Cada miembro del grupo nombraba a la chica con la cual había vivido su mejor beso, su mejor momento... los que nunca habían tenido novia, simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio, por temor a ser burlados por su falta de experiencia.

-Y si las chicas de nuestro año ya no quieren salir, quedan las de años inferiores –aseguró el chico de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones, -siempre puedes contar con que aceptaran con tal de congratularse con personas mayores.

-Si – rieron algunos- Merlín, extrañaré eso de la escuela.

-Esas son tonterías –aseguró el capitán de Quidditch -no entiendo cual es la prisa por tener a alguien… digo… ¿Que tiene de malo estar sin pareja, así te puedes por completo a lo que te de la gana.

Los chicos observaron al castaño y rieron por sus palabras, se tenían que haber imaginado que él saldría con algo así.

-Si claro y si pudieras emparejarte con una snitch lo harías… -de nuevo el carruaje estalló en risas múltiples ante el comentario del Gryffindor mas joven, sin embargo Oliver no río

-Al menos no hago pasar a mi hermanita como mi novia, -dijo observando al chico que lanzó el comentario- ¿Que paso¿Acaso falló el plan de las chicas menores?…

– Venga hombre ¿en serio nunca te gustó alguien? -

-¿A mi¿Para que quiero tener una pareja¿Acaso para escuchar platicas que no me importan?

- Pues siempre queda Angelina… es muy guapa la chica y sabe del tema que te gusta además de que seguro no se te resiste.

- Si de hecho siempre nos preguntábamos cuando se emparejarían.

Oliver negó rápidamente ante ese comentario, Angelina pese a que era una buena amiga, era muy similar a él y más que verla como una pareja con la cual enfrascarse en una conversación interesante, la veía como una chica genial con la que prácticamente coincidía en todo. Y eso aunque pudiera ser agradable en una charla grupal, no lo era en una personal puesto que no implicaba ningún reto… y lo mejor para él, eran los retos... lo excitante... lo increíble... lo totalmente impredecible.

En ese momento, el carruaje dio un movimiento brusco debido a los baches, provocando que el compañero de Oliver que permanecía dormido a su lado, resbalara del asiento, golpeándolo justo en el brazo que había sido herido el día anterior por las múltiples maldiciones, provocándole una mueca de dolor en el rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus amigos.

Oliver apartó al muchacho dormido y se apretó el brazo, a pesar de que ya no sentía un dolor constante, gracias a las pócimas que le había proporcionado el prefecto Hufflepuff, si la zona era tocada aun le provocaba algunas punzadas.

-Venga hombre ¿que paso¿Te duele el brazo?

-No es nada, ya saben el último entrenamiento, Angelina y Katie Bell se emocionaron en la despedida –sonrió fingidamente para luego quedarse serio y completar su frase. –¿Y así quieren que me empareje con Angelina?

-Venga hombre que solo era una sugerencia. Siempre al final puedes emparejarte con tu…-el chico pelirrojo vio con picardía al mas joven del carruaje y riendo termino su frase burlonamente - hermanita.

Mientras tanto en el castillo un joven Hufflepuff se encontró nuevamente por los pasillos de la entrada al castillo viendo fijamente al exterior como si esperara algo.

En realidad Cedric esperaba los carruajes de Hogsmeade en busca de Oliver, no se quería topar con él, pues no sabía como reaccionaría luego de que le enviara aquel paquete la noche anterior, pero su plan era perfecto, por lo que no se toparía con él. Esperaría a que los carruajes llegaran, vería su Wood salía de alguno, y si lo hacía, eso querría decir que estaba en mejor estado de cuando lo había dejado frente al retrato de la mujer gorda; después de darle una fugaz mirada tendría el tiempo justo para alejarse de ahí y hacer como si nada pasara. Al menos eso creía.

Esperó poco tiempo en los pasillos cercanos a la entrada, pues los carros provenientes del poblado mágico comenzaron a llegar en fila por la vereda que conectaba al colegio con aquel lugar. Se estacionaron cerca del colegio y no tardaron en quedar vacíos, pues los alumnos salieron rápidamente, provocando que el joven Diggory no pudiese distinguir al capitán de Quidditch, y su plan tuviese que cambiar vertiginosamente. Apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y agudizó la mirada tratando de no perder algún detalle. Observó con atención a cada grupo, desde los que mostraban los trucos de Zonko recientemente adquiridos, hasta las colegiales que no dejaban de cuchichear sobre cosas incomprensibles que debido a la distancia, no entendía.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse, por lo que la búsqueda del castaño se facilitó, pero aun así no pudo distinguir su blanco. El tiempo apremiaba y no lograba ver nada, se estiró un poco, alargando más el cuello, lo suficiente para distinguir a los alumnos que se encontraban más atrás.

En ese momento fue cuando distinguió al grupo de Gryddindor, a simple vista, Oliver se veía mucho mejor que como lo había dejado la noche pasada, su piel se notaba más tostada y su andar mucho más firme. Al menos físicamente se encontraba mejor... pero un pequeño detalle desentonaba en aquella imagen, algo que no se notaba a simple vista y era bastante confuso. ¿Por qué Oliver no lucía tan alegre como los demás¿No debería reír como los otros? Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una causa a ello, pero estaba alejándose de si idea original de marcharse en cuanto se percatara de la mejor condición de Wood, así que solo negó con la cabeza y murmuró un "listo" para si mismo, disfrutando de cómo sus músculos se relajaban, más está sensación poco le duró pues una voz le puso alerta:

-¿Que está listo? – se escuchó decir muy cerca de él, y fue suficiente para provocar que sus músculos nuevamente se contrajeran y que un nerviosismo recorriera su cuerpo. El chico se giró intentando mostrarse tranquilo pero al ver quien le había dirigido aquellas palabras no pudo evitar suspirar un poco y sentir realmente algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Perdón? –dijo tratando de aparentar mucha mas paz de la que sentía en realidad.

-Usted ha dicho "listo" por lo que me preguntaba ¿qué es lo que está listo?

-No es nada profesor Lupin- dijo el joven Hufflepuff esperando que ahí quedara la platica, pero notó con desánimo que sus palabras eran poco convincentes para el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues este en ese momento posó su mano sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana en la que él segundos antes observaba algo con real interés.

-Entiendo- dijo con suma tranquilidad pese a que no le convencía en nada las palabras del joven.

Al ver que el silencio se prolongaba y que los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, Cedric intentó alejarse según lo había pensado pues realmente no quería ser descubierto.

-Si me disculpa profesor, tengo que…ir…a… –el chico ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir aquello pues lo que mas temía, estaba a punto de suceder, Oliver entraba por la puerta junto a su grupo de amigos y esto automáticamente provoco que el prefecto Hufflepuff comenzara a mostrar nerviosismo.

-Que no me vea- pensó nervioso y automáticamente se giro (giró) para emprender la retirada sin siquiera haber completado la frase que había comenzado para su maestro.

Sin embargo este al ver lo que pasaba nuevamente tomo al prefecto por el hombro extrañado completamente por la actitud que mostraba.

-A dónde tienes que ir¿En realidad no te pasa nada? –preguntó realmente extrañado, pero Cedric ni siquiera pudo escuchar lo que el otro le decía, pues nervioso como ahora se encontraba solo pudo enfocar la vista en el castaño, el cual había dejado de hablar con sus amigos al darse cuenta de su presencia.

La mirada de ambos se conectó por breves segundos, y aunque Cedric estaba lejos, pudo entender perfectamente el desagrado de Oliver al verle.

"¿Qué haces aquí¡Déjame en paz!" fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente, cómo si las hubiese escuhado.

-¿Cedric?... -al escuchar su nombre, detuvo sus pensamientos y negó con a cabeza

-No pasa nada profesor, solo tengo que realizar la ronda; con su permiso. –una leve inclinación y sin esperar nada más, el rubio desapareció por los pasillos ante la mirada del hombre mayor y del capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos alejándose de la vista de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Es una estupidez.

Se apoyo en una de las paredes y paso la mano por sus cabellos, lucía completamente contrariado; si antes su mente estaba hecha un lió ahora realmente era un caos.

-¿Ced?- escucho decir a lo lejos y al alzar la mirada notó que Zacharias Smith (un compañero del equipo de Quidditch) se acercaba a el.- ¿Que haces aquí amigo?

El prefecto se incorporo de un poco y estirándose apenas las ropas le sonrió al chico

-A punto de iniciar la ronda de prefecto.

-¿La ronda?- sonrió con extrañeza para su capitán -¿Pero no se supone que las rondas se hacen después de la cena? Creo que tanta responsabilidad comienza a hacer estragos en ti. – Cedric se llevó las manos a la cabeza reteniendo la vergüenza de su descuido.

-Creo que has acertado, así que te recomiendo practiques mucho en el Quidditch porque con este tu capitán…- se sonrojó un poco -No es bueno confiarse.

-Estás demente. - Smith se carcajeó y se recargó en Diggory. Para irse caminando por los pasillos hacia la casa del tejon.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras, un grupo recién llegados de Slytherins se reunía en el cuarto de Marcus.

-¿Lo tienes? –preguntó el capitán de Quidditch observando al chico de piel negra.

Este asintió sacando varios objetos de su túnica; entre los que figuraban una pequeña bolsa que parecía contener chocolates, un frasco con un líquido semitransparente y otra bolsita de piel.

-Perfecto. - la voz de Marcus sonaba complacida al ver casi todos los ingredientes de su plan – esta noche podremos empezar.

-Pero Marcus- dijo el tercer chico –aun no entiendo lo que tienes pensado.

-Dyla, Dylan –negó repetidamente con la cabeza entonando un fastidioso sonsonete al pronunciar el nombre. –sólo preocúpate en hacer tu parte, no quiero errores. El pensar y entender... déjaselos a alguien que en verdad pueda. Te recomiendo iniciar con el plan antes de que sirvan la cena. Mientras tanto, -tomo la pequeña bolsita con chocolates y sonrió –me encargaré de endulzarle la vida a algunos prefectos.

Sin más reparos, los Slytherins salieron de las mazmorras, algunos en dirección a la cocina y un par hacia la torre de astronomía.

La cena transcurrió y las rondas comenzaron junto con la nueva política de parejas mezcladas de prefectos, esta nueva forma de unir dúos se implantó debido a que algunos perdonaban a los alumnos de su misma casa cuando estos infringían las reglas.

El prefecto Hufflepuff de sexto año caminaba junto a una chica pequeña de larga trenza de Ravenclaw. Cedric disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven, pues era amena en su charla y bastante prudente a pesar de la vena soñadora que poseía, la cual se había incrementado ahora que gustaba de un compañero de casa del tejón y no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre el chico.

-No sabría decirte, Casey. La respuesta es la misma, "no lo sé". –veinte minutos. Once vecesla misma pregunta y la paciencia del castaño estaba casi al límite. Cedric y la joven prefecta recorrían los pasillos del tercer nivel. –Apenas lo veo y cuando lo hago nunca está solo, parece que no eres la única interesada en él.

Las respuestas de Diggori eran un tanto inseguras pues nunca había conectado amistad con el chico que le gustaba a Casey, lo que provocó que se desanimara, pues su rostro se mostraba menos risueño que hacía un par de minutos, entonces comprendió como se sentía la chica, pues el mismo se identificaba con aquella sensación de impotencia, por lo que colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y dio una lenta caricia al pómulo de la Ravenclaw y le sonrió

-Te entiendo. –la chica sonrió, se sintió reconfortada, aunque extrañada ante esas palabras, pues Cedric parecía siempre ser el chico perfecto al que solo le sucedían cosas buenas... –pero siempre queda esperanza ¿no Casey? algo se podrá hacer.

La prefecta suspiró y cuando dieron la vuelta por uno de los pasillos jaló a Cedric hacia una puerta empujándolo hacia dentro de una habitación quedando envueltos en un húmedo y oscuro ambiente.

-Pero que demo...

-Dime Cedric… cuando me dijiste que me entiendes… ¿fue en serio?-el castaño se extrañó ante aquella pregunta pero asintió.

-Si, creo que todos podemos entender la situación en la que te encuentras. –la niña de trenza negó con energía.

-No todos. –añadió –solo los que lo sienten o lo han vivido... y tus palabras sonaban como si estuvieras en una situación parecida ¿no es asi? –la niña no dejaba de observarlo por lo que el joven tejón comenzó a incomodarse, pero solo asintió, él no era propenso a mentir, y si la prefecta seguía indagando simplemente sería cortes y negaría contarle su historia. –tú me entiendes –musitó sonrojada.

La chica comenzó a rebuscar entre su túnica sacando un pequeño paquete cubierto con un pañuelo.

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano me dio esto, -desenvolvió con cuidado el envoltorio, mostrando un par de chocolates –dijo que me ayudaría, que solo tengo que comer uno en la parte más alta que encuentre y me concederá un deseo. Dude en tomarlos, pues pensé que era un filtro de amor... pero me dijo que podría ser cualquier deseo, no especifico amoroso o algo asi.)

-¿Hermano? No sabía que tuvieras uno- Diggory habló con extrañeza en el momento que arqueó una ceja.

-Si… no siempre nos llevamos bien, tan diferente somos que él esta en Slytherin y yo en Ravenclaw, pero ya ves, se acordó que tenia una hermana al ir a Hogsmeade. Vamos Cedric, ayúdame.

-Pero Casey, son tonte… -suspiró ante la mirada ansiosa de la Ravenclaw -¿Qué quieres que haga? -Casey sonrió

– la torre de astronomía es la mas alta, acompáñame solo dos minutos. –lo miró con suplica- por favor… sólo un par de minutos.

El chico dudaba sobre la veracidad de aquel acto, pero ante la suplicante mirada asintió, por lo que los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw caminaron por los pasillos, encaminándose a la torre de astronomía.

La chica no paraba de hablar sobre las expectativas de los momentos que pasaría si el chico que le gustaba le hacia caso. El tejón reía sin disimulo ante las locuras que narraba su compañera.

Con sigilo subieron las escaleras, no querían ser encontrados, Cedric se sentía extraño al estar rompiendo en parte las reglas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía interponerse entre las esperanzas de la castaña.

Al llegar a la torre y después de investigar que solo ellos estaban ahí Cedric apresuro a la chica.

-Entra rápido y termina con esto, te esperaré afuera... vigilare que nadie venga.

Pocos minutos pasaron, el chico castaño estaba apoyado en el barandas cuando el chirrido de la puerta le anuncio que Casey ya había terminado.

-¿Listo? –dijo cuando se alejó de la baranda, pero la niña negó grácilmente y le tendió al prefecto el pañuelo donde quedaba un chocolate.

-Te toca a ti… -aseguró Casey sonriendo mas tímidamente -tú entiendes, también tendrás algo que desear ¿no?

-Yo no lo necesito –se negó amablemente

-Hazlo, no te cuesta nada y si podrias ganar algo.

Ante las insistencias de la joven, Diggory se encogió de hombros y tomando el pañuelo con el dulce entró a la sala de astronomía

-No tardo. – aseguró para luego cerrar la puerta; el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado por la luna mostrando un tono azul grisáceo en las paredes y el mobiliario.

Observó el dulce en su mano tendida y negó con la cabeza, que aquel trozo de chocolate cumpliera un deseo mientras se comía en un lugar alto, pensando solo en lo que se anhela parecía una quimera, un cueto inventado por algún comerciante para aumentar sus ventas. Escéptico, decidió guardarlo, pero al colocarlo en el bolsillo de sus ropas sintió algo, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo sacó para observarlo.

La luz de la luna rebotó sobre la dorada superficie. Siguió con la mirada las ranuras de la diminuta pelota y se regañó mentalmente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Se sentía un completo estúpido, pero tomo el chocolate y de un bocado lo ingirió, pensando en una sola cosa.

-Solo una oportunidad- mentalizó y de nuevo apretó la dorada esfera para luego guardarla una vez más, el sabor del chocolate en su paladar era extraño; no era el típico sabor dulce que había probado, si no por el contrario el gusto era mas amargo, tanto que se lo dejó impregnado por un tiempo considerable; salió para reunirse con la prefecta para así poder continuar con la ronda de la noche.

Continuara...


	3. Desahogo

**Desahogo.**

Era el último día de clases en la escuela Hogwarts, en la noche un regio banquete sería puesto a merced de los estudiantes; los puntos sumados en el gran reloj decidirían si Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, seria merecedor de la copa de la casa.

Esa mañana debía ser de las más tranquilas del año, sin clases, sin deberes; además de que las fiestas armadas en los recintos la noche anterior habían terminado entrada la madrugada, provocando con esto que los alumnos estuvieran en exceso cansados para hacer gran bullicio, los dementores hacía semanas que habían sido expulsados, por lo que el terror de toparse con uno de ellos se había desvanecido.

Esa día Cedric desayunaba un par de panes sin mucho ánimo, mientras su compañero Smith leía en voz alta las últimas noticias de la sección deportiva del Profeta, dejando regadas a uno de sus costados las otras secciones, incluida la primera pagina donde se leía con grandes letras negras que Sirius Black aún no había podido ser capturado.

-Bulgaria está dentro, ¡sí! ¡sí! –Smith dejó caer la sección deportiva en la mesa mientras alegremente tomaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza, fingiendo un brindis. –Se los dije. –anunciaba complacido el rubio. –Estos mundiales serán los mejores, Ryan y Lynch tendrán problemas, Bulgaria cuenta con Krum.

Cedric y los demás compañeros de la mesa Hufflepuff reían por la emoción infantil que Smith mostraba por el Quidditch; y es que, en cada casa había un fanático que sobresalía entre los demás; de Hufflepuff estaba Zacharias Smith; de Ravenclaw: Roger Davies; de Slytherin: Marcus Flint y de Gryffindor: Oliver Wood.

-Por tu emoción, he de suponer que ya tienes asegurada la entrada a los mundiales ¿cierto?

El chico rubio se acomodó en las bancas de la mesa con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro, a la vez que asentaba el diario de los magos a lado de su plato.

-Pero por supuesto, -aseguró –¿acaso lo dudabas? Ni loco me lo perdía.

El desayuno transcurrió amenamente, las platicas variaron, desde los dementores y las especulaciones de volvérselos a topar en el tren de regreso, hasta los TIMOS que los estudiantes de quinto año habían presentado, sin embargo Cedric, pese a que la pasaba bien, ingirió su desayuno con rapidez, se disculpó con sus compañeros por dejarlos explicando que tenia algo que hacer y abandonó el comedor.

Tras atravesar los pasillos oscuros del castillo (debido a que la casa de Hufflepuff se encontraba en el centro de Hogwarts, no habían ventanas que dejaran pasar la luz del sol), llegó al retrato que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común y murmuró la contraseña. _"Galápagos"_; luego de agradecer al brujo en la pintura, se adentró por los pasillos decorados en amarillo y negro hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con tres de sus amigos. Caminó hacía el viejo baúl que tenia a los pies de su cama adocelada y sacó un paquete cuadrado. Sabía que si quería que llegara ese mismo día, tendría que darse prisa para dejarlo en la lechucearía.

Caminó con rapidez por los pasillos aledaños a las cocinas, sus pasos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba entre las empedradas paredes; al menos hasta que un fuerte e insistente golpe los opacó. El golpe se repitió estrepitosamente, ocasionando que el prefecto caminara en busca de este.

-¿Quién es? -dijo con fuerza, e inmediatamente guardo silencio, en busca de cualquier respuesta. Pero lo único que pudo oír fue otro golpe que chocó fuertemente contra lo que parecía ser madera, sabía que no podía tratarse de _pevees_, pues a este lo había visto minutos antes flotando por el comedor.

El prefecto caminó internándose un poco más en el pasillo, cuando un nuevo golpe se produjo y pudo notar de donde provenía. Se dirigió con lentitud a una de las últimas puertas, suponiendo que alguien estaba encerrado ahí, tal vez por una especie de jugarreta.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó denotando preocupación en su tono, como única respuesta escuchó otro golpe, el cual provocó que los tablones de la puerta vibraran; posó la mano sobre la madera y trató de abrir manualmente, pero fue inútil. Apresurándose, buscó entre sus ropas la varita -No te preocupes abriré la puerta. -con cuidado apuntó su varita hacía el oxidado picaporte.

-_Alohamora._

Instantáneamente el picaporte giró, dejando que la puerta se abriera con un chirrido de las avejentadas bisagras. Con rapidez Cedric sujetó el borde de la puerta y la abrió por completo en busca de quien fuera el que estuviera atrapado. Lo que vio en el interior le sorprendió tanto que solo atinó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás, quedando inmóvil. De lo que resultó ser un armario húmedo, pudo ver salir la silueta de un mago de rostro rubicundo y barba escasa de un color castaño igual al suyo.

-Papá. –dijo al momento que sintió la movilidad de sus miembros tras la impresión de verlo en el húmedo armario. La garganta se le secó; pero aun así caminó hacía aquel hombre esperando una de las típicas sonrisas cálidas y orgullosas que siempre le dedicaba, pero en contra de todo lo predecible, el cuerpo de su padre solo se alejó, mostrando un claro gesto de desagrado hacia el que fuera su hijo.

Totalmente anonadado por el gesto de su padre, intentó acercarse nuevamente a él, logrando conseguir un nuevo rechazo.

-¿Papá, qué sucede? –repitió buscando un poco de comprensión por el comportamiento extraño del ser que estuviera frente a él, pero lo único que hizo aquel hombre fue desenfundar su varita, amenazándolo con ella.

El miedo comenzó a esclavizar a Cedric, el cual retrocedía a cada paso que su padre daba en pos de él. El cuerpo menor acabó siendo acorralado entre la pared de frías piedras y la varita, la cual era apretada sobre su cuello, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a helársele.

-¿Papá, que pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? –gritó.

No lo entendía. Su padre siempre reflejaba en los ojos lo orgulloso que estaba al tener un hijo como él, incluso siempre le apenaba jactándose sobre lo que hacía; siempre aplaudiendo logros mayores y menores por igual, llenándolo cada vez con gestos tiernos.

Apretó los ojos presa del miedo que estaba sintiendo; ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente hacerle daño a la figura frente a sí, trataba de buscar una explicación de lo que pasaba. Pero sólo pudo pensar en una: defraudar a su padre.

Él siempre había tenido grandes expectativas para Cedric, augurándole un gran futuro en el Ministerio, deseando que ocupara un alto cargo, incluso llegar a ser el Ministro de Magia, que consiguiera una buena esposa, formara una familia y le diera más motivos para estar orgulloso.

Pero él quería ser un medimago, no un ejecutivo detrás de un aburrido escritorio. Y para terminar de derrumbar los sueños de su padre, sus sentimientos estaban lejos de pertenecerle a una linda chica.

Presa de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar por la pared llegando al suelo.

-Lo siento. -habló en un delgado hilo de voz, apretó las manos. –perdóname, no soy el hijo que deseas… no soy lo que esperas. Perdóname, ¡perdóname! –comenzó a gritar repetidas veces, desgarrándose el alma cada vez; por entre los ojos cerrados las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir sintiendo como estas se precipitaban por sus mejillas.

-_¡ Riddikulo!_ –escuchó en un estruendo que alguien decía, al momento la presión en su cuello desapareció, y el ruido chirriante de la puerta cerrándose resonó, ya nada con excepción a unos pasos presurosos se distinguían; sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Toparse con aquella mirada de decepción una vez mas sería insoportable.

-Cedric. –escuchó decir a la vez que un par de brazos le sacudían con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda colisionara en repetidas ocasiones con la pared.

-¡Despierta… Cedric! –la voz le era conocida, pero el chico no reaccionaba. –Ya paso. Era un _Boggart_, ya paso.

Con lentitud y miedo fue abriendo los ojos, descubriendo que el rostro duro y decepcionado de su padre, era remplazado por un rostro más tranquilo y conciliador el cual reconoció como el de su profesor de _DCAO_.

Por algunos minutos no dijo nada, trataba de asimilar lo pasado. Lupin percibiendo aquello no dijo nada, si no que solo se colocó agachado a un lado del Hufflepuff tratando de calmarlo. Cuando éste sintió que las fuerzas regresaban intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ayuda del profesor Lupin, que lo sujeto de los antebrazos para estabilizarlo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el mayor, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar por el pasillo –Ven, vamos a mi despacho.

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban en el privado de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El menor pudo observar los tétricos especimenes que ahí había, pero no sintió miedo, suficiente ya había tenido de ese horrible sentimiento.

-Esto te ayudara. –el maestro le dijo al momento que le tendía una barra de chocolate, el cual sujeto y comenzó a morder.

El hombre mayor se sentó a un lado del escritorio y entrelazando las manos, se le quedó viendo, esperando a que el menor dijera algo sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo este solo degustaba la golosina, sin saber como romper el ambiente. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y por un segundo el profesor de defensa percibió la incertidumbre del muchacho.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó calmado. –¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?

El chico se extrañó ante la pregunta. ¿Qué no era suficientemente obvio? ¿Qué no ese hombre fue el que había llegado a salvarle?

-Un _boggart_. –murmuró Cedric como única respuesta.

-Si, de eso me di cuenta, de hecho me sorprende que tú no lo hubieses notado.

Genial, eso era lo único que le faltaba. Por lo visto en realidad estaba decepcionando a todos, no solo era Oliver, el cual aún estaba renuente a su cercanía, si no que ahora su mente se situaba en su padre, al cual defraudaría de no cumplir con lo que había trazado para su vida, y además, también decepcionaba al profesor Lupin al no poder hacerse cargo él mismo de un simple _Boggart_.

Tal vez sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, pues parecía que el profesor Remus supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pues interrumpió aquel opresivo silencio con voz conciliadora.

-No me malentiendas. –hizo una pausa intentando cavilar lo que le diría al joven, pues se veía muy sensible a cualquier comentario equivocado. -Solo quiero saber que es lo que vi… ¿quién era aquel que te amenazaba, quién es aquel que infunde tu más grande temor?

No sabia que contestar. No podía decirle que era su padre. ¿Cómo le explicaría que su padre era el que le amenazaba pese a que era el mejor padre del mundo? Siempre orgulloso. Siempre alentándolo. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta: su padre nunca lo amenazaría, además Cedric no tenía miedo de que lo amenazaran, su más grande miedo era decepcionar a aquellos que amaba.

-¿Y bien? –recalcó el profesor.

-Soy yo mismo, profesor. –habló seguro, mientras recuperaba la confianza y se erguía sobre su asiento sosteniéndole la mirada al hombre frente a él. –Siento no haber podido contener al _boggart_.

-¿Sabes?– el licántropo sonrió conciliadoramente a la vez que sujetaba una caja de chocolates para ofrecerle uno más. -El temor a uno mismo es la peor y más absurda forma de torturarnos, no es necesario que una criatura oscura la adopte para dañarnos. Es fácil lanzar un _Riddikulo_, una vez bien aprendido claro está, y estoy seguro que tú lo sabes bien, es muy efectivo en contra de un Boggart, lo difícil es lidiar con uno mismo. No existen hechizos para eso, Cedric.

Al instante que decía aquello, dejó su asiento, colocando en el escritorio la caja de chocolates, caminó hacia uno de los esqueletos del despacho y jugando con los huesos de éste prosiguió: -la única solución a ese miedo es enfrentarlo.

"Es tan sencillo decirlo." pensó, mientras veía como el profesor desarmaba el esqueleto de lo que parecía ser un dragón, para luego sólo girarse a él y observarlo. Cedric al ver aquella mirada sintió algo extraño, como si el mismo Lupin viviese una situación parecida a la suya.

-Cedric, ¿tan imperdonable es cometer errores?

Como si de un detonante se trataran aquellas palabras, las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente haciéndolo sentir que ya no estaba mas en el despacho de _DCAO_, las paredes se habían estrechado significativamente y los muebles de madera tallados habían desaparecido por completo, las muestras de especimenes en frascos ya no tenían sitio en aquel ambiente. En algún momento que le fue imposible concretar rememoró todo lo sucedido sintiendo por segunda vez el miedo del rechazo.

Trato de cerrar los puños para controlar la sensación, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía. Fue cuando sintió la cabeza pesada y todo regresó exactamente a como estaba antes de sumergirse en aquel recuerdo. Los frascos habían reaparecido junto con los diagramas y cuadros que en las paredes colgaban. Sus manos estaban aferradas a los extremos de los brazos de la silla donde se encontraba, su pecho lo sentía aprisionado, como si la sangre se hubiese vuelto un bloque de hielo que le dificultara llenar de aire los pulmones y fue ahí cuando lo supo. No, no era imperdonable cometer errores. Pero, ¿y decepcionar a su padre? ¿Era eso imperdonable?

Si, eso si lo era.

Fue relajando poco a poco los puños que por la fuerza con la que estaban aferrados lucían los nudillos blancos, removió los pies ligeramente sobre el piso y enderezó la espalda.

-No es imperdonable. –habló con total tranquilidad que ni siquiera él supo cómo es que había logrado tal aplique de tono –Pero tampoco es una opción.

-¿Opción? –repitió mecánicamente el mayor, tratando de analizar aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico tuviera esa sensación tan bizarra de la vida? –No, no es una opción, -movió la cabeza con lentitud de lado a lado –nadie quiere o espera equivocarse, solo pasa ¿por qué no lo ves así? ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar?

-Defraudar. –habló con un dejo de voz.

-¿Defraudar? o ¿defraudarte? -el muchacho ante aquellas palabras no emitió sonido alguno.

Que familiar resultaba todo aquello para el licántropo. Él, que siempre temió ser rechazado por la enfermedad que lo consumía. Que siempre se escondía entre los libros y lo que era socialmente "correcto".

¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin las personas a su alrededor?, ¿acaso hubiera disfrutado de su vida como lo hizo? Prongs y Padfoot fueron de gran ayuda para él, fueron los que le enseñaron a confiar, a darse a conocer a los que se quiere.

-Eres injusto. –llamó la atención del chico.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Cedric. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a dudar de él y su sentido de justicia, y ahora ese hombre le acusaba. Sintió rabia, la cual fue reflejada en la tensión que su cuerpo expedía.

-Tratando de no fallar a los demás les niegas la oportunidad de verte y valorarte por lo que eres. Los subestimas y juzgas tanto, que piensas que no son capaces de entender lo que a ti te afecta. Sólo juegas a esconderte detrás de lo que se espera de ti. Claro, -sonrió de lado -porque según tú, es lo correcto, pero, ¿realmente lo es? –hizo una pausa y fijó su mirada en la de Cedric.

-Al final de cuentas, eres tú el que forja su propio destino, tú debes saber el valor del trabajo duro y de lo que es en realidad correcto. –y sin decir más, el profesor de castaños cabellos lanzó una mirada conciliadora al chico, el cual solo bajó la cabeza.

-Profesor, -dijo apenas audible al momento que levantaba el rostro -me tengo que retirar. -huía, lo sabia. Pero eran demasiadas cosas que pensar como para hacerlo bajo la mirada del profesor.

-Comprendo. –afirmó el mayor y poniéndose de pie junto con el Hufflepuff caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta. –Piénsalo.

-Con permiso. -se despidió antes de adentrarse a los pasillos.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza tratando de hallar la respuesta adecuada. Anduvo sin rumbo fijo, sintiéndose raro debido a que las palabras del profesor de defensa cobraban un sentido tan nítido para él en esos momentos.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes tratando de no seguir pensando en eso. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la sujetó, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta: ya no tenia consigo el paquete que debía enviar.

-Maldición. –masculló. Dando la vuelta en sentido contrario al que iba, el joven se precipito en una carrera hacia el pasillo donde suponía había dejado el paquete. Al doblar y ver la puerta donde estaba oculto el boggart sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna. Desvió la mirada y observó el paquete, se sintió tranquilo al verlo. Nunca hubiera podido reponerlo en tan poco tiempo.

Con un suspiro de alivio agradeció que aún estuviera ahí, pues no se perdonaría el perderlo. Caminó con lentitud hacia él cuando escuchó nuevamente varios golpes en los tablones del armario. Sin embargo, no sintió miedo, si no que con enojo respondió aquellos ruidos con golpes similares al otro lado de la puerta.

Por un momento sintió las ganas de abrirla y no solo alejar al _boggart_, sino destruirlo con alguna maldición. Pero no era lo correcto. Se controló y se limitó a tomar el paquete, que era lo que originalmente iba a hacer.

-No estoy mal. -habló en un murmullo, mientras estrujaba la caja con sus manos. -Sé lo que quiero, y no está mal.

-¿Ced? –escuchó una voz algo aguda a sus espaldas. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Al voltear, el muchacho observó a una jovencita de su misma casa.

-Sí. –esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras se incorporaba. -Sólo recogía unas cosas que se me cayeron.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Cedric observó por un segundo el paquete, ¿qué haría con él? ¿sería lo adecuado enviarlo con alguna lechuza?

Y recordó de pronto las palabras de Lupin, sacudiéndole con fuerza, obligándole a tomar una decisión.

Faltaban pocas horas para la cena, la noche ya había pintado el cielo de un púrpura oscuro; los alumnos se encontraban en las salas comunes, preparando sus maletas para el regreso a casa, sin embargo algunas personas no se encontraban donde debieran estar.

En el campo de Quidditch, montado sobre una escoba, se encontraba el ex capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, su mirada estaba perdida ante lo que fuera el campo, rememorando los días que acababan. Pronto la incertidumbre diaria se haría presente y eso le hacia tener un mal sabor de boca.

Lo que este chico no sabía, era que alguien estaba en ese mismo campo, el cual lo observaba entre las sombras que las bancas reflejaban ante la luz de la luna.

Minutos pasaron en aquella forma hasta que el frió de la noche comenzó a calarle los huesos al que en el aire se encontraba. Wood descendió con lentitud sabiendo que pronto la cena se serviría y sería la última vez que estaría en compañía de sus amigos; pero cuando sus pies casi tocaron el suelo, notó que alguien lo veía. Se apresuró a desmontar la escoba y observó hacia el lugar donde hubiese descubierto a su observador.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –gritó altanero, haciendo que su desconocido observador y acompañante caminara hacia él. Las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron aún más cuando reconoció de quien se trataba. Justamente a la persona que menos quería ver: el prefecto Hufflepuff. –No he roto las reglas. –se defendió ante el reproche especulado.

-Lo sé. –contestó el Hufflepuff acercándose un poco mas, ignorando la actitud alterada del otro.

-Entonces ¿qué diablos haces aquí, Diggory?

-Quiero hablar contigo. Solo eso.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo lo quiero hacer? –tomando como fin del tema aquella pregunta, sujetó la escoba con firmeza y se giró para regresar al castillo. Sin embargo una mano en su brazo le impidió seguir su camino.

-Por favor, Oliver. –pidió el menor.

No sabía si fue el tono en que su nombre fue pronunciado, o la insistencia con la que el Hufflepuff sostenía su brazo y le pedía unos minutos de charla, pero Oliver se volteó encarando al menor con mirada de suficiencia.

-¿Qué quieres, Diggory? no tengo tu tiempo. -aseguró despectivo.

El muchacho soltó instintivamente el brazo del mayor y con un suave encantamiento hizo que apareciera el paquete que esa misma tarde había intentado enviar por lechuza.

-Esto es para ti. –extendió el paquete entregándoselo al mayor.

-¿A qué viene esto? –habló cortante, aún sin entender.

-Oliver. –titubeó, por lo visto, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, en ese instante se le figuraba más fácil luchar con un dragón sin tener una varita que enfrentar a aquel sujeto. –Me gustas. –fue la sencilla continuación.

No había más palabras que decir, aquello era a lo que se había presentado y pasara lo que pasara, no se retractaría, sin embargo sucedió algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, Oliver comenzó a reír con fuerza haciendo que cada risa expulsada de su garganta se le clavara en el alma como si una daga en el cuerpo se tratara.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –dijo hiriente –Se supone que yo abriré esto y algo pasara ¿no? ¿estallará?, ¿saldrán sapos? ¡oh! deja adivino ¿me saldrán verrugas? me sorprende de ti. No me subestimes, Diggory ¡¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?! –habló irascible al momento que arrojaba el paquete lejos de él haciendo que la caja se abriera y las cosas ahí contenidas quedaran a la vista. Grande fue la sorpresa del Gryffindor al ver que no había nada de lo vaticinado, si no que lo que la caja contenía era aquel traje que había visto el día anterior en su visita a Hogsmeade.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso el Hufflepuff no mentía? ¿Acaso ese me gustas, significaba eso? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué, en su sano juicio le había hecho colocarse en esa situación?

Anonadado al recibir aquel regalo Wood observo al chico incrédulo ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿agradecerle? ¿arrepentirse de todo lo dicho?

No, no la haría. No permitiría que aquel chico de nuevo se saliera con la suya; por lo que pegándose al poste de la portería observó despectivo al menor. -¿Y que? -preguntó con gracia, sabiendo que el que no mentía estaba ahí a su merced, en una excelente oportunidad para quitarle lo perfecto. -¿Qué crees que voy ha hacer ahora? ¿complacerte? ¿besarte, acaso?

El castaño simplemente suspiró, sabía que las cosas no serian fáciles y menos tratándose de Oliver Wood, pero él no era el tipo de chico que se dejara amedrentar, siempre escogía lo que estaba bien antes de lo que era fácil.

-Has lo que quieras, como yo he hecho lo que yo quiero, -recalcó tranquilo -me gustas, eso es todo.

Sin esperar respuesta del mayor, el joven Hufflepuff hizo una suave inclinación de cabeza y caminó en dirección al castillo.

-¿Por qué? –habló Wood, interrumpiendo el caminar del prefecto. Cedric se volteó mostrándose tranquilo, como si un gran peso de su espalda hubiera sido arrojado.

-No lo sé. –contestó simplemente.

-Se supone que eres perfecto ¿no? Que sabes todas las respuestas, afirman ¿Qué esperabas de tan absurda confesión? Deberías saber que no te soporto.

El Hufflepuff meditó por un instante, levantó el rostro con una suave sonrisa y encarando las dañinas palabras del ex capitán de Quidditch habló.

-Se supone, debería... es lo que todos dicen ¿no? –guardó un instante silencio. –Siento las molestias. –respondió a lo último para luego emprender de nuevo la retirada.

Oliver al ver que Cedric se marchaba, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Quería que le oyera, que se arrepintiera de aquel acto, que se sintiera miserable, sin embargo para su disgusto, no hubo cambio alguno en el cuerpo menor, sino que solo vio como su figura desaparecía en la lejanía

-Maldita sea. –murmuró al darse cuenta que hasta en aquel momento el joven Diggory le había ganado.

Siendo siempre honesto, siempre valiente.

¡Maldición! ¡Hasta las cualidades de Gryffindor estaban incluidas en él!

Continuara...


End file.
